


Spin the Bottle

by FandomWritingsGalore



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sebastian Stan, Marvel Universe, Multi, One Shot, Pining Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan Angst, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Shy Sebastian Stan, marvel imagine, marvel one shot, seb stan - Freeform, sebastian stan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWritingsGalore/pseuds/FandomWritingsGalore
Summary: Reader finds out how wrong party games can go, and how good Sebastian Stan is at them. Fun times ensue.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I suggested we play spin the bottle so I could kiss you, but now everyone else is kissing you except me.”

 

The night started off tame enough and looking back on it I should have kept my mouth shut instead of suggesting we all play this stupid game, but the way Seb bit his lip when he looked at me made the words tumble out of my mouth before my brain could register what I’d just done.

I threw a party to celebrate buying my first home and my family and friends all attended, including Sebastian.

As the host, no matter how much I may have wanted to, I couldn’t spend the entire night talking to him. I’d been playing the waiting game all night and every time I looked at him his piercing blue gaze was staring right back at me with a promise glinting in them. As the party died down and I sat on the sofa he plopped down next to me and gave me a grin.

“It was a great party Y/N.”

“Thanks. I’m beat, though,” I let out a breath of air and put my head back, turning towards him. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to visit with you tonight.”

“That’s alright. You’re here now.” He turned his body towards me and put an arm across the back of the couch behind my head. He gave me a soft smile, “although, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do since I walked in and saw you in that dress…”

“What’s that?” I asked. My heart started to speed up as he moved closer to me. Thoughts of ‘what if I’m a terrible kisser’ and ‘he’s so experienced’ flashed through my mind making me freeze up in fear. All courage I’d harbored during the night was gone in a flash as he bit his lip and leaned in. And that was when my big mouth had to suggest the most juvenile of juvenile high school party games; spin the bottle. As if I didn’t act like enough of a lame geek every time I was near him, now I basically ran away from him when he tried to kiss me.

He looked disappointed as I quickly jumped up and ran to find a bottle. Cobie, Mackie and Evans were overly enthusiastic but it may have had to do with their slight drunkenness. Renner and Scarlett had taken more coaxing, but finally relented. Elizabeth and Hiddleston agreed with a shrug.

The housewarming party had started earlier tonight and most of the guests had headed home except for the eight of them who were all staying the night since they lived further away and it was so late. Now, we were all gathered in a circle on the floor of my newly purchased home playing spin the bottle.

“Me first!” Chris shouted excitedly, grabbing the bottle and giving it a quick spin with a flick of the wrist. I watched as it spun and spun and spun until it started slowing and stopped on Scarlett. She laughed and he gave her a big smile before giving her a sloppy kiss. They broke apart laughing after less than a second.

“Your beard is so scratchy!” she giggled as she got in position to spin her turn. The bottle went round and around before finally slowing on the person seated next to her. Sebastian.

She quickly scooted closer to Seb and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. He was laughing as she swayed back to her seat, pretending to fan herself. “You need to step up your game Evans.”

Next up was Anthony, who spun and got Jeremy. Everyone watched as they scrunched up their noses and awkwardly pecked the air in front of each other.

“Your lips didn’t even touch!” Lizzie said laughing. “Redo!”

“Nope, mouths made connections and I’ll never be able to look Mackie in the eye again,” Jeremy said shaking his head in mock horror.

“It ain’t like I enjoyed it either, bro. Your lips taste like that crap you always drinkin,” Mackie said with a shudder.

“Y/N’s turn!” Chris said placing the bottle back in the middle of the circle.

I swallowed in anticipation and met Seb’s eyes across the circle as I took my turn. I saw him stare at the bottle like he could will it to stop on him with his gaze and I didn’t know what I would do if it did. Did I really want our first kiss to be forced like this? I held my breath as the bottle slowed and finally halted next to me in front of…Tom.

I quickly glanced at Seb who looked disappointed, before turning to look at Tom who shot me a lopsided grin. He leaned in to meet me and wrapped his fingers in my hair and I felt my eyes flutter closed as he kissed me. His lips were soft and wow was he a good kisser. He moved his mouth on mine, guiding my head with his hand and my lips with his own.

“Alright, alright you two break it up,” Cobie said laughing, “I want a turn.”

We broke apart as we realized we had gotten a bit caught up in the moment and laughed awkwardly before resuming our positions in the circle as she got ready. I could feel Seb’s eyes on me. He was clenching his jaw in anger. I tried to give him a small smile, but he dismissed me by watching as Cobie took her turn. It once again landed Sebastian.

“Alright seabass, let’s see what you got,” she wiggled her eyebrows jokingly, but there was no humor in the way he quickly moved across the circle to grab her head and kiss her deeply.

I felt a rage of jealousy rise in me as I saw her sigh into the kiss. He let her go and she slowly opened her eyes as though drunker than she was. When he sat back down he glared at me and slowly wiped his bottom lip with a single finger, never breaking eye contact. I glared back even though I knew it was my own fault I’d pissed him off enough to kiss Cobie like that.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Cobie cursed as she let out a shaky breath. Her cheeks were flushed and she stared at Sebastian in awe, who didn’t take his eyes off me. Everyone glanced between the two of us clearly picking up on the tension.

“Um…Lizzie’s turn,” Jeremy said pushing her forward to try and defuse the situation.

“Fine, just no tongue you weirdos.” She almost flung the bottle with how hard she spun it, and after a number of spins it landed on Sebastian. Of course it would. I could feel the jealousy taking root in my veins. She looked a little frightened as she moved to give him a quick peck on the lips. He gave her a kind, encouraging smile as she did so and I couldn’t help the twinge of longing for him that struck me in that moment.

As she sat back down with a silly smile on her face, the phrase “that should be me” screamed in my mind.

We continued to play the game until everyone had had at least 3 turns and every single time I wouldn’t land on Seb, but I didn’t repeat my kiss with Tom and instead gave a second long peck on the lips to whoever I wound up with. Unfortunately, it seemed to be Seb’s “lucky” night as every single time any one spun it landed on him, including the guys. And with each spin my anger and longing grew and grew until I finally couldn’t take it anymore and wanted everyone gone.

“Aw, come on man. Seb again?” Chris said throwing his hands up in frustration as Scarlett spun Seb once more. “He’s got to be rigging this game somehow!” He picked up the empty bottle and held it on his hand to balance it and see how Seb might be cheating, but it was just a regular bottle.

“Yeah, how about another game?” Scarlett said, finally sobering up. “I have an idea. Just give me a minute.”

She ran into the kitchen and we heard her shuffling around in there before coming back with an empty tote bag that jingled with items.

“I don’t know Scar,” I said, sighing. “Maybe it’s time to shut the party down, huh?”

“Just one more game. This one will be fun, I promise.” She said with an assertive nod of her head. “We’re going to play 7 minutes in heaven.”

I groaned. What could possibly be better than watching Sebastian walk into _my_ closet with someone else to do who knows what. How could this night possibly get any better.

“Trust me, you guys ok!” she argued. “We’ll pull a name out of the bag and whoever gets pulled will go into Y/N’s hall coat closet and be locked in for seven minutes. Y/N, you can go first.”

“I really don’t want –“

“Just trust me,” she said frustrated.

“Fine.” I snapped sticking my hand into the bag and drawing out a slip of paper. Seb was leaning back on one arm watching me like a hawk. I sighed as I unfolded it wondering how mad he would be if I got Tom…

But my breath caught in my throat as I saw the name scrawled on the paper:

_Sebastian._

“Who’d you get?” Scarlett asked with a smug smile.

I looked up and saw Seb’s mouth slightly fall open as he realized I must have pullled his name.

“Let’s go you two!” Scarlett said laughing excitedly. She pulled me up as Chris dragged Seb to his feet and everyone led us to the small hall closet. “Remember you only get seven minutes.” They pushed us inside and shut the door. I heard a lock click and suddenly the light went out throwing us into darkness.

“Hey!” we shouted. “We can’t see!”

“That’s the point,” Tom laughed. And then it was just the two of us left alone in the dark and silence.

“Ugh, I wonder why I’m friends with them sometimes,” I huffed trying to feel for a switch on the wall as I waited for my eyes to adjust.

“I wonder why you’re friends with him too,” Seb muttered angrily. I could feel him cross his arms somewhere to my left.

“Oh and what? Just because you don’t like him means I can’t be friends with him? What kind of 18th century bullsh-” I tripped over a pair of boots on the floor in my blind search and hit the wall. “Ouch!” I shouted rubbing my shoulder where I’d hit it hard.

“Y/N!” Seb came to my side as quickly as he could in the dark. He reached for me and I felt his hands brush my chest as he found contact with my body. He ran his hands slowly down my sides until he planted his hands on my hips so he wouldn’t lose me again. “Are you hurt?” his worried voice asked above my head.

“I’ll be ok, Seb,” but I couldn’t help the defeated sigh that escaped.

It was all to much. Tonight had gone so horribly wrong and now I’d bummed up my shoulder. I’d definitely feel that in the morning.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “For suggesting that stupid game. For letting Tom kiss me like that.”

“I’m sorry, too,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have kissed Cobie the way I did. I let my jealousy get the better of me and I did it to get even with you. It was just, seeing the way he held you and the way he _kissed_ you…” he trailed off as his words got harsher. “The way it seemed like you _wanted_ him…it killed me. I reacted rashly and I’m so sorry. I wanted tonight to go differently.”

“Me too,” My eyes were finally adjusted to the dark and I could make out the frown on his face as I did so. I reached up a hand to smooth out the lines and ran my hand through his hair.

He pulled me closer and hesitated for just a moment, before slowly lowering his lips to mine.

The kiss started off innocent, but I soon eagerly opened my mouth inviting him in as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me flush with his body.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” I said, panting as I disentangled my hands from his hair to run them up and down his back under his shirt.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you first said you liked my lips when we met,” he said chuckling darkly, burying his head into my neck, breathing hard. Every place his skin touched me burned, but it wasn’t enough. I needed more of him.

“I was starstruck,” I moaned, pulling his shirt off.

“Still counts,” he growled, pushing me against the closet wall and resuming his attack on my mouth. He pulled away long enough to bury his head into my neck, breathing hard. “But, we…we should stop.” He agonizingly slowly ran his teeth along my collar bone making chills run up my spine and my body involuntarily arch into him.

“Why?” I asked in a haze.

The door suddenly swung open and light spilled into the closet blinding us once again. I heard a gasp from the audience watching us.

“That’s why,” he groaned into my ear as he reached down to try and find his shirt.

“Well, well, well…” I heard Chris taunt. “Looks like someone enjoyed their time in the dark after all.”

As my sight came back into focus, Seb slipped his shirt on over his head and attempted to fix his hair that I had completely sent into disarray. The others were standing with huge grins as we fumbled for our dignity.

“Well it is called seven minutes in _heaven_ , but for some _adults_ they like to take things…slow,” he said pushing past them for me to have a path out. He followed and I caught his smirk as Chris slapped him heartily on the back.

“So, who has to go next?” I asked the room, attempting to draw the attention away from Seb and I.

“Oh we decided we’d head to bed, since it’s getting late,” Lizzie said stifling a laugh. “And some people seem to be in a hurry to get there.” I narrowed my eyes at her.

They all drifted off until it was just Seb and I in the living room. I picked the bottle that we had used to bring to the kitchen.

“I hope we can finish what we started soon,” Seb whispered suggestively in my ear before kissing my forehead and heading upstairs.

I couldn’t hide the smile that spread across my face as I remembered the feel of his fingers in my hair and his teeth biting my lip. I shivered as I opened the trash to toss the bottle in. I noticed the tote on the counter and flipped it upside down to throw away the other slips of paper. Before I did so, one caught my eye. Curious, I opened it and saw it had the name _Sebastian_ written on it.

Maybe Scar accidentally wrote two in her drunken haze? But as I unfolded the other slips of paper I soon discovered each and every single one had Sebastian’s name on it.

_“Just trust me”_

I gasped as I realized the con she’d pulled. I smiled and shook my head chuckling at my friend’s meddlesome ways before scooping all of the names into the garbage and went upstairs to my room.

No one needed to know the game _was_ in fact rigged in Seb’s favor all along. Besides, he still needed to collect his winnings….

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt a while back and thought it would be fun to write a little Seb action for it even though it turned out more angsty than I thought it would.


End file.
